Can't Take the Lie Anymore: Unmasked
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: This is a Tobi/Obito x Oc story. Remi is a prankster who loves pulls pranks on the other Akatsuki members and then running to the members nobody dares to mess with for protection. What happens when one day Tobi saves her just in the nick of time, and she ends up revealing that she knows his secret. Will it take a turn she never expected? Rated T for now.
1. Surprises Around Every Turn

I laughed breathlessly as I fought for breath while Tobi leaned on a tree for support before sliding to the ground.

"Tobi thinks Remi's pranks are funny!" Tobi cheered excitedly. "But what would Remi-chan have done if Tobi wouldn't have been there to save Remi-chan from Deidara-senpai's explosive birdies?"

I let out a light laugh. "I probably would've gone to Itachi-kun, Pein-sama, or into Zetzu-san's garden. Hardly anyone dares to go in there except for us and Pein."

Tobi laughed and shook his head. "What did Remi-chan do to make Deidara-senpai so angry anyways? Tobi wants to know!"

I chuckled. "I put pink hair dye in his shampoo, and… added a built in… padded bra to his shirt. I even... got him on video walking out of the bathroom com…pletely oblivious until he… ran into Hidan!" I managed to get out between laughs as I slid to my knees.

"Ooo hoooo hooo Remi-chan is funny!" Tobi giggled, holding his stomach as he laughed.

As our laughter subsided and I regained my breath, my cheerful mood disappeared and Tobi picked up on my mood change almost immediately.

"Tobi wants to know why Remi-chan seems sad all the sudden! Tell Tobi, Tell Tobi!"

"Obi…?"

"Yes Remi-chan?" Tobi asked eagerly, crawling over to me and sitting beside me after he recovered from the slight tension I knew he felt every time I call him Obi.

Because he didn't know that I knew his real name… he thinks I call him Obi because of his name being Tobi. But it's actually because Obi is part of the name "Tobi" and "Obito". I stayed quiet for a moment before turning so that we were face to face. His head was slightly tilted as he waited for me to continue my question.

"Why do you wear that mask?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Tobi wants to keep Tobi's face a secret. Tobi doesn't like people looking at his face." Tobi replied, sounding slightly wary.

 _No that's not the complete truth_ …I muttered in my head.

"Can I see your face Obi-kun…?" I asked quietly as my hands reached for his mask, all the while knowing that he would refuse and grab my hands to stop me.

Sure enough his gloved hands flew up and grabbed my wrists and put them back down on my lap.

"Tobi doesn't like people looking at his face." Tobi repeated firmly.

"Obi don't you trust me?"

Tobi stayed quiet for a few minutes and I began to wonder if he was going to answer me at all.

"Tobi trusts Remi-chan more than anyone." He finally assured me quietly.

"Then why can't I see your face Obi-kun?"

"Tobi wants to keep Tobi's face a secret." He repeated.

"Are we friends Obi-kun?" I asked quietly.

"Bestfriends Remi-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What's your name?"

Tobi tensed, clearly catching on to what I was starting to get to. "Remi-chan knows that Tobi's name is Tobi." He said.

"Don't lie to me Obi…" I pleaded quietly, looking at the ground.

"Tobi wouldn't lie to Remi-chan!" Tobi asserted as though the idea of him lying to me was a ridiculous thought.

"You're lying to me right now!" I exclaimed, exasperated as a tear slipped from my eye, followed by another and another…

"Remi-chan!" Tobi exclaimed, quickly moving his hands to rub his gloved fingers across my cheeks, wiping away my slowly falling tears.

"Why is Remi-chan crying? Tobi doesn't like seeing Remi-chan upset." He said as his hands lightly cupped my face while his thumbs continued to brush away my tears.

"I tried Obi…to just go along with this…but if you can't be honest with me then I don't know why I even bother." I whispered.

"Tobi doesn't understand what Remi-chan means." Tobi said tilting his head in confusion.

"Drop the act Obi…to…" I whimpered slightly, closing my eyes as his thumbs abruptly stopped wiping my tears away, just like I knew they would.

His light hold on my face quickly became tense and firm and I trembled lightly under his grasp, knowing that I was playing a dangerous game by exposing my knowledge of his secret to him.

"What did you call me?" He asked lowly.

"Obito." I whispered as another tear fell down my face.

He stayed frozen solid probably for a few minutes, before he recovered and spoke again.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, slightly demanding to know the reason behind my tears and surprising me as he resumed wiping my tears away, loosening his grip on my face to that of a gentler touch.

I'd thought he would surely demand to know how I know his secret, and instead he's still…caring(?) for me.

"Don't pretend to still care…it only hurts more. I won't tell anyone your secret." I mumbled.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, and I kept my eyes closed. One of his hands withdrew from my face but I still didn't dare to open my eyes until he kissed my forehead, and then my eyes flew open in surprise. He leaned back and I stared in shock as he laid his mask on the ground. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before cupping my face again and brushing away the lingering tears on my cheek. It was just one surprise after another with him today.

"I'm not pretending to care about you Remi." He said quietly. "I told you, I trust you more than anyone. And that wasn't a lie. I really do trust you Remi, and you are going to tell me how you know my secret later… but I have very small doubts that you're going to tell anyone. So for right now, I'm more concerned about you."

Well isn't this just one shock after another. And here I was sure that once I told him, I would lose my best friend. That he would try to kill me to keep his secret.

"You're not… going to try to kill me or anything…?" I hesitantly asked, looking up at him.

He just stared back at me. "I just have one question about you knowing my secret that I want an answer to right now. Is that why you refused to call me Tobi, and always called me Obi instead?" He finally asked after a long period of silently staring at each other.

I nodded. "It could be a nickname for Tobi, but it's also a nickname for Obito…"

"Hm. We are going to talk about this later. But for right now…" He trailed off and tilted his head.

Clearly he was thinking about something, and I wondered what it was. I didn't have to wait very long to find out though because a moment later he was pressing his lips to mine, hesitantly kissing me. Giving me the option of pulling away. But I didn't want to do that, no… I'd loved him for quite a while now, and I wasn't going to stop this. My hands reached for him, tangling themselves in his hair and pulling him closer as my lips responded to his and I kissed him back eagerly.

His lips parted slightly as I continued pulling him closer to me until he ended up pinning me beneath him on the ground. He held his weight with his forearms and slipped a leg into between mine, pressing his body as close as he could to mine while still keeping some of his weight off of me so I could breath. Breathing heavily, he pulled away after kami knows how long and rested his forehead against mine.

"You're staying with me tonight, we still need to talk. And knowing Deidara you shouldn't sleep alone tonight anyways." He muttered softly.

* * *

A/N - Hey, thanks for reading. Let me know if you want me to continue this, or just make it a one-shot.


	2. Remi's Fear and Revelation to Obito

**A/N - I discovered that someone wanted me to continue this story, so I'm back with another chapter for you :)**

* * *

"Tobi wants to know where Remi-chan is going!" Tobi exclaimed, scaring the living daylights out of me and nearly making me lose my balance.

"To my room?" I answered confusedly.

"But Remi-channnnn." Tobi whined. "Tobi told Remi-chan that Remi-chan is staying with Tobi tonight."

"Well yeah, now come on." I replied as I once again began heading to my room only to stop when the masked man didn't follow.

"Tobi..?" I questioned slowly as I walked towards him not realizing I was doing exactly what he wanted.

"Tobi doesn't think Remi-chan is being very smart today." Tobi announced teasingly, sounding quite sure of himself as I paused a few inches in front of him.

 _Does he mean for me to stay in his room?_ I wondered in disbelief as I sensed a strong chakra presence approaching the hallway. Tobi appeared to have picked up on it a split second before I did because by the time I had recognized it as Kisame, Tobi was already dragging me down the hallway shouting about having to show me something.

Kisame chuckled and shook his head almost in pity as Tobi was all but quite literally dragging me and it was only due to my training that I didn't lose my balance and fall. I wondered what Tobi would do if I did fall before figuring he would actually probably just continue to drag me whether I'm on the floor or not.

"Come on Remi-chan! Tobi really reallyyyy wants to show Remi-chan something." Tobi exclaimed here and there as he continued dragging me around the base.

"Tobi how much damn further is your room, I didn't even think the base was this big?"

"Remi-chan!" Tobi admonished. "Remi-chan needs to stop listening to Hidan's cussing because Remi-chan is a good girl and Remi-chan shouldn't use such words!"

"It's not my fault that I get left alone with him on missions because Kakuzu won't let Hidan go into that bounty place anymore and Hidan needs a babysitter." I muttered almost sulkily.

Tobi chuckled, "Is Remi-chan tired by the way? Tobi can solve that!" He said as he stopped abruptly, causing me to run into his back.

"God damn it Tobi, you don't drag people like that and then just stop suddenly." I grumbled, before panicking as I was lifted off the ground. "Tobi what the hell?"

Said person had somehow managed to quickly maneuver me onto his back and was adjusting my legs around his waist before he started walking as quickly as he'd been dragging me. On reflex my arms and legs tightened around him as I pressed against him as closely as I could while the panic was swirling around in my stomach, slowly rising up to my throat.

"Tobi put me down." I mumbled weakly against the crook of his neck where I had buried my head.

"Is Remi-chan okay? Tobi didn't hurt Remi-chan did Tobi?" Tobi asked worriedly, as he turned a corner sharply and I groaned quietly, tightening my grip even more on him.

"Tobi can't die easily Remi-chan but Remi-chan's hold on Tobi's neck is nearly choking Tobi." Tobi stated. "Tobi thin- wait a minute, Remi-chan!" Tobi exclaimed. "Are you afraid Remi-chan?" He asked, shock at the idea of that making him pause in his walking.

"Please put me down Tobi-kun." I mumbled shakenly.

"Remi-chan's afraid of being picked up?" Tobi asked, still not believing that I was afraid of something so trivial. "Tobi will stop playing with Remi-chan then." He said as he sucked us in with his Kamui technique and then helped me get off his back.

I lifted my head up slowly and noted all of the orange and black coloring in the room as he began trying to gently pry my arms off his neck.

"Of all things." He mumbled in his real voice now that we were safely in his room.

He sighed before maneuvering me so that I was in front of him instead of behind him after giving up on trying to unwrap my arms from his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pushed me back until I could feel the edge of the bed hit the back of my legs. His hands moved to my shoulders as he sat me down on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front on me in between my legs, my hold on his neck practically forcing him to do so.

"Remi." He said firmly. "You're fine, let go."

He sighed when he received no response from me. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him as his sharingan spun, capturing my gaze.

"Relax." He commanded as he removed my arms from his neck and returned them to my side. "You're alright."

And with that he broke eye contact and I blinked a few times, recovering from his genjutsu. My eyes followed him as he silently moved about his room hanging up his cloak, removing his armor, gloves and weapons and placing his mask on a small nightstand beside his bed. He ran his scarred hand through his hair as he walked towards me and sat beside me. He stayed quiet for a few moments before he started talking.

"You're scared of being picked up?" He asked dubiously.

"It's more of a fear of heights." I replied quietly.

"That was a height?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My feet were off the floor weren't they?"

He stared at me with a mixture of amusement and disbelief at such a silly fear.

"You've never been on one of Deidara's birds have you?"

"Nope."

He shook his head. "You're going to get over that fear Remi. Now, how do you know my secret?"

I grimaced. _It's actually because of Itachi that I went and did my own secret research on him but I'm not going to tell him that_ …

"Did someone tell you?" He prompted after growing impatience with my silence.

"No." I answered quickly. "It's just that I knew you were lying about your name being Tobi and so I kinda…did some research."

"Research?" He repeated slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"At first it wasn't going very well and I almost gave up on it because there was so many possibilities of who you could be. But then I started finding ways to narrow down the possibilities. I estimated that you were somewhere in between mid-20's and mid-30's, and I knew you were an Uchiha because of seeing you use your sharingan. So…eventually I narrowed it down and I…" I trailed off.

"You what?" He asked, eerily calm.

"I…recruited Itachi into researching with me because he knew the Uchiha Compound better than I and then… I met Hatake Kakashi who started questioning Itachi and I. After he calmed down a bit I asked him how he had a sharingan if he wasn't an Uchiha, and then he told me about you after a little while. And then it all clicked together." I added.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Does Itachi also know who I am then? And what exactly clicked together?"

"Itachi… doesn't have any proof to your real identity, but he assumes his suspicions are correct. Kakashi's sharingan is in his left eye, and you only use your right eye. He also said that you were crushed in a rockslide so well… surviving that would leave you pretty messed up right? And all anyone ever seen of you was your hair and your sharingan occasionally so… I just connected a bunch of little details from Kakashi's story to you and I figured it out." I explained quietly.

"So you're secretly a genius. And if Pein actually had any idea of your intelligence he would use it to his advantage, which isn't what you want?" He concluded.

Bang! A loud boom interrupted our conversation. Crash! Bang! Clang! Obito narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on?" He muttered annoyed as he grabbed his mask and other necessities before stalking over to the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"What the?" Was the last thing I heard from him before a hand clamped on my mouth and I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry hehe... gotta love cliffhangers?**


	3. The Time of Forgetting: Awakening

**A/N - Next chapter is finally here! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Darkness. Floating. Those were the only things that registered in my mind. I couldn't see anything, as though I was in darkness, or as though my eyes were closed. I struggled to open them, but couldn't tell if they were open or not. I felt like I was floating, floating in the water. I could feel the water gently rippling around me, feel my body slowly sinking, sinking into the water. I heard a voice calling to me, but my brain felt too disconnected from my body to reach for the voice.

The water had been cold at first, but I didn't feel the chill anymore. I wearily wondered if I was drowning, but I could still breathe just fine. So what was this then? My brain seemed to work slower and slower the longer I stayed in the black, icy water. Numbly, with my last ounce of strength, I recalled that there had been some sort of fight going on before this. And I had caught one glance at Obito's angrily horrified face, staring at me for a split second before the blackness came. And with that, I welcomed the exhaustion washing over my body, welcoming the sleep that overcame me.

 **~~xxxx~~**

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep. I felt like I'd been asleep for a very long time, I felt so much energy. I still felt like I was floating in the water, everything was still black. But this time, I had strength and I could move my body. I had flexed my fingers, flexed my muscles, testing out how well I could move them. When no resistance came from them, I moved my arms, moved my legs. Forced myself to swim upwards, though I didn't know how far I had sank.

All I knew was that I had to reach the surface, I had to get out of this darkened water. Perhaps it was fear of dying that kept me going, or maybe it was the exhilarating need to see Obi again. Whatever it was that kept me going, I was grateful. My hand broke through the surface first, grabbing onto a gloved hand as my head broke through the surface, the rest of my body quickly surfacing. With a gasp of clean, crisp air, I collided into something, or rather someone.

Chest heaving, I coughed up the water in my lungs. It spewed out of my mouth until I thought I would die of suffocation. At last the water stopped allowing me to desperately draw air into my lungs, wincing as the air harshly scratched at my sore throat as it made its way into my lungs. The hand that pulled me out was now rubbing my back soothingly and pushing me into the body it belonged to, holding my weight up because I couldn't.

"Thank you." I spoke roughly, wincing as the sound scraped at my throat.

The person said nothing and he didn't need to. For the same reason I needn't ask who he was. It was Obi, I'd recognized him from the moment I grabbed his hand. I didn't know where we were exactly, or what was going on. But all that mattered in that one moment, was that he was safe.

"Remi we don't have much time. I need you to listen carefully." He finally spoke.

"This isn't real." He continued. "This is similar to a genjutsu. I placed this in your mind just before you were taken. I'd like to tell you that you'll be alright and that I will get you soon. I don't know what's going to happen to you, all I really know is that you were taken by leaf shinobi. Hatake Kakashi to be exact. I will come for you Remi, but it's going to take some time. They must be tampering with your memory if you're seeing this. I'm assigning you a mission although you may not remember this, it'll keep Pein from questioning too much. Your mission is to infiltrate the Leaf, and work as our undercover operative. You will stay with the Leaf until I come for you. Remi, if anything happens to you I am holding you responsible. Take care of yourself please. Oh and one more thing, you're in your disguise, you've been in your disguise since we entered my room."

"Tampering with my memory? I might not remember this, what are you talking about?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"My guess is that they're going to erase your memories of the Akatsuki. Although permanently erasing your memories is impossible, they can and most likely will make you forget. I will restore your memories when the time is right, for now Remi, the less you know, the better."

I panicked as he started fading away. "Relax Remi." He commanded. "I love you." He whispered as he left me, alone.

I shook my head, refusing to believe any of what was happening. _No that can't…be true…_ I insisted in denial. _I don't accept any of this!_ I fell to my knees, clutching my head as my mind slowly slipped away. No, not my mind, my memories! Slowly Obi, the Akatsuki, my mission, all faded away from me slowly, until I couldn't remember what I was trying to remember. For reasons unknown to me, tears slipped from my eyes as I fell forward into the blackness once again.

~~xxxx~~

I struggled to open my eyes, I felt like I'd been asleep for a long time. My eyes fluttered, revealing bright lights and my eyes squeezed shut again, blocking out the light. I waited a moment for my eyes to recover before I slowly forced them open again. I squinted as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. As my vision focused, I noticed that they were people with me.

As I slowly grew my aware to my surroundings, I grew aware to the needles in my arms, and the machines I was hooked up to. My hands flew to the needles first, intending to rip them out but my wrists were grabbed and held down by a dark haired woman as another woman, a blonde, started evaluating me.

"Alright, unhook her from the machines but keep that IV in her arm a little while longer. Her chakra levels are fine, better than expected actually. Everything else seems fine as well, but we still have to be prepared for anything."

I stayed quiet and still as the dark haired woman began removing needles and wires from me. I didn't speak, I was afraid of these people. Where am I? What am I doing here, and who exactly am I? I didn't know the answer to any of those questions, and that frightened me more. I blinked warily at the blonde lady who had begun asking me questions. I pressed myself back into the bed, trying to shrink away from everyone.

"Milady I think we ought to ask questions later. I think she's probably confused and trying to process things right now." The dark haired woman spoke softly, interrupting the blonde woman's interrogation.

Why does she keep asking me about the Akatsuki? I've never heard of them before, why would she think I know anything about them? All I know is that I think I'm in some hospital somewhere.

"Yo." A man in the window greeted as he climbed into the room.

"Where were you?" The blonde demanded. "You should've been here hours ago!"

"Well see I was just…"

"I don't care about your lame excuses." The blonde growled in frustration.

As she continued talking to him about some mission, and a bunch of things I didn't understand, I studied the man she was talking to. Tall, lean, anti-gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering all the way up to the top of his nose, his headband around his forehead was pulled down covering his left eye, and suddenly, I knew his name. The first thing I remembered, was this man's name. And I had no idea how I knew him.

"Ka…kashi?" I asked, my voice sounded slightly scratchy and I rubbed at my throat, trying to soothe the irritation talking had caused.

The blonde abruptly cut off mid-sentence and every eye in the room was staring at me. I tried to hide in the bed again as the blonde walked over to me. She paused before reaching for my throat. My eyes widened and I flew off the bed over to the window in a flash, my body automatically shifting to a defense position. The dark haired woman's eyebrows raised and the blonde woman just calmly blinked at me. The blonde walked towards me again.

"No." I said, and she stopped walking.

It was getting a little hard to breathe and the more I talked, the more irritated my throat became. Not to mention the blood running freely down my arm due to that needle being ripped out when I jumped. I winced slightly and put pressure on my torn arm to try to control the bleeding. The blonde woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The dark haired woman was biting the inside of her cheek, she seemed nervous.

"You need to get back on the bed, so we can help you." The blonde spoke calmly.

I made no response to her words and she seemed to be trying to stay calm.

"We can't help you, if you don't let us. You'll pass out soon with that blood loss if you don't let us help you. Now please…" She seemed to be getting irritated. "Get back in the bed!"

"Milady, if I may?" The dark haired woman spoke up, seemingly trying to keep the blonde calm. "Perhaps Kakashi…?"

"Kakashi." The blonde woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

The silver haired man sighed. He stared at me for a moment before taking a step towards me. I stiffened and warily watched him slowly walk towards me. My foot slid back when he was about a foot in front of me and I stared at him warningly. He stopped and slowly raised his hands slightly, a peace sign.

"It's okay." He spoke softly, a little awkwardly as though he wasn't used to trying to comfort people. "Last time you had said your name was Kori, is that your name?" He asked, not moving closer to me.

 _Kori…? Is that my name? I'm not sure…_

"I don't…I don't know." I whispered.

He seemed to be confused. "You don't know your name?"

I shook my head slowly, before clutching at it as pain erupted through my mind sharply. It was too much to handle and I passed out, once again, returning to the blackness.

* * *

 **A/N - Shoutout to _Razhenshia_ and _random girlz_ , thanks for taking the time to review the previous chapter :) Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, until next time ^-^**


	4. Flashback: Remi Joins the Akatsuki

**A/N – Happy late Valentine's Day guys, I'd wanted to post this yesterday but my computer was being stupid. This is a special flashback chapter for you, this is about when Remi first joined the Akatsuki. It might be a little short, sorry.**

* * *

"Why should I join the Akatsuki?" I asked blankly, twirling a kunai absentmindedly around my finger, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Because you can either come with us, or we can force you. Either way you're coming with us." The blue-skinned man answered with a grin as he reached for the handle of his giant, chakra-eating, wrapped sword.

"Why do you want me, again?" I asked boredly, stalling for time as I waited for my chakra to replenish. Damn sword got one hit on me and ate a pretty good amount of my chakra.

The stoic raven-haired, sharingan wielder, answered me that time. "Leader feels your abilities will benefit the organization."

I blinked uncaringly. "Just what do you know of my abilities?"

"Far more than most people."

I crossed my arms across my chest, tired of dealing with these guys. "Why would I agree to join an organization that just wants to use my abilities?"

"Great, another Itachi." The blue man groaned. "Look girlie, we're not going to wait around all day-" The sharingan wielder cut the blue-skinned man off.

"Stop stalling to wait for your chakra to replenish. Do you take us for fools? You're still being pursued are you not? Within the organization, you would have a safe place to remain, protected. You have one minute to decide."

I stared emotionlessly at them and slipped my kunai back into its place. "I'm going with you either way. Might as well save myself the trouble."

The blue shark-man grinned. "Excellent choice. Now let's get going. Leader won't be happy if we're late."

I shrugged and waited for them to start walking. The sharingan wielder ended up leading, leaving me to walk alongside the blue-skinned, shark-like man.

"How do you know my abilities?" I questioned monotonously, my voice devoid of emotions and sounding quite bored and uncaring.

I saw the shark-man shrug. "Leader always finds out all sorts of information about people. I don't really know much about how he gets his information. If you're so concerned about your abilities being known, maybe it'll make you feel better that I don't know much about it."

"Does sharingan-wielder?"

The blue shark-man shrugged again. "His name is Itachi, and I don't know if he knows more than I do or not. Trying to get anything out of him is like trying to make a wall talk."

"What's your name?" I asked, so that I could stop calling him blue-skinned, shark-man.

"Kisame."

"What exactly do you know of my abilities, Kisame?"

Kisame glanced at me. "What is it with your concern about your abilities being known? Leader didn't tell us everything, just things we would need to know in case you put up a fight. You have perfect chakra-control and quite a lot of chakra, you heal quickly, and you can copy jutsus perfectly even though you don't have a sharingan."

"That's all you know?"

"We're here." The sharingan wielder, I mean Itachi, interrupted.

I blinked blankly at the giant boulder in front of us.

"This?" I asked.

"Don't judge a book by the cover." Itachi muttered as he and Kisame formed hand signs, and then the boulder was lifting up, revealing a cave hidden behind the rock.

It's big, I noted as we walked through the cave. Easy to get lost in, I thought before my thoughts were interrupted by something coming out of the floor in front of us. Whatever it was began speaking to Itachi.

"Ah you've returned, **and** **you brought the girl** , I presume you're heading to Leader now? **She looks tasty** , stop it you know she's not food!"

I blinked at the ..person-thing in front of us. "What is that?" I asked, pointing towards the thing.

"He's Zetzu." Kisame corrected. "He's a member."

"Why does he-" Itachi and Kisame cut my question off.

"We should get to Leader." Kisame interrupted.

"Please excuse us Zetzu." Itachi spoke.

Zetzu nodded and disappeared through the floor. Itachi and Kisame began walking again and I followed them.

"Trust me girlie, you don't want to ask him that question." Kisame explained as we walked.

"Why not?"

"Don't ask so many questions. Curiosity killed the cat." Itachi muttered, turning yet another corner.

We arrived at some door, and received an invitation to enter upon knocking on the door.

"Ah Itachi, Kisame, Remi." A pale, orange-haired, purple-ring eyed man greeted us as we entered. A blue-haired woman stood by his side.

After a talk with the man who I'd learned was known as Leader, and the woman who I'd learned was known as Konan, I was shown to my room which I would be sharing with someone named Tobi. Supposedly, he was Zetzu's subordinate. After putting away the few things I possessed, I finally looked around the room and blinked. Everything was covered in either black or orange. Even my bed consisted of black and orange pillows, blankets, and sheets. _I suppose this Tobi must be fond of black and orange_ , I decided. I shrugged, I liked black and orange so I was okay with it.

I walked over the window and gazed out at the quickly darkening sky. I cringed away from the window, pulling the curtains tightly shut and retreating towards my bed. The sky had darkened like that the night I killed my village. I jumped off the bed and quickly stepped out of the room and began making my way towards the living room. Or trying to anyway. It wouldn't do any good for me to think about that night, so I figured I'd go meet the other members. Leader had said they were all here somewhere so I figured the living room would be a good place to start. As I turned around another corner, I met my roommate for the first time in quite an awkward and embarrassing way.

Apparently neither of us had noticed each, and so we ended up colliding in a tangle of limbs, and falling to the floor. I'd fallen on top of him, my legs were tangled with his, my hands had instinctively gripped onto his shirt as we fell since he was the closest thing for me to grab onto, and my head had collided with his shoulder. His arms were laying loosely at his sides.

"Owwie. Why did whoever you are attack Tobi? Tobi's a good boy." He whined.

"I didn't see you, sorry. My name's Remi by the way." I spoke in my monotone voice.

"Oh, Remi-chan is Tobi's roommate! Can Remi-chan get off of Tobi now though?"

"Sorry." I apologized again as I tried to untangle our legs, accidently brushing over a certain area in between his legs.

He tensed and I could feel a blush threatening to bloom across my face. I hurriedly untangled our legs and pushed myself up and off of him quickly. He slowly got up and the first thing I noticed was his orange mask, completely covering his face.

"Remi-chan should watch where she's going." Tobi chirped. "Is Remi-chan lost? Tobi can help Remi-chan id Remi-chan wants." He chuckled.

"I was going to the living room…" I mumbled awkwardly. Killing? Sure, no problem with that. Being in a situation like my previous one with Tobi? Nope, completely awkward.

"Remi-chan is a very long ways away from the living room. That's on the other side of the base." He deadpanned, being serious for the first time since I'd run into him.

"Nani!? How big is this place?" I wondered as Tobi grabbed my arm and started walking me towards the living room, shouting all sorts of things about teaching me this and that.


	5. The Time of Forgetting: Second Awakening

**_A/n- I'm back with a nice longer chapter for you. And, this chapter will pick up where we left off with Remi before the flashback, as well as feature Tobi/Obito's pov from the time Remi was kidnapped up until now. Hope you enjoy. Also, a shoutout to my reviwers from chapter 3:_** _SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto_ **and** _Roxanne Armstrong_ **thanks for reviewing! And also, a special hello to my ghost readers ^-^**

* * *

When I awoke again I was alone in my hospital room. I disdainfully noticed that the needle was in my arm once again and after recalling what happened when I ripped it out the last time, I left it be. My thoughts on my ripped arm, I looked at my arm and was a bit shocked to see that it was completely fine. My brows furrowed as I realized that I was probably healed, and a bit of guilt swept through me as I recalled defying the blonde woman.

"So you're finally awake again?" A slowly becoming familiar, voice asked.

My head snapped up, instantly locking gazes with the owner of the voice. My face twisted in confusion as I wondered how I knew the man. I stared intensely at him, and he lazily stared back at me.

"How long…" My half-asked question trailed off as irritation shot down my throat again.

"Mm, about 4 days." He answered anyway. "Except for that brief 15 minutes you woke up during that time." He spoke offhandedly.

I didn't have a response so I just settled for glaring disdainfully at the needle in my arm.

"Here." He muttered, holding out a cup of water towards me.

I looked at the cup suspiciously, and he sighed.

"I can understand your hesitance, but really if we were your enemies we wouldn't be taking care of you like this. It's just cold water for your throat. Your medicine gets injected into your IV bag."

I took the cup slowly, not trusting where it came from, but trusting who it came from albeit very slightly. I took a small sip, and decided it was just water after all. The water soothed the irritation in my throat as I slowly drank the cool liquid. He took the cup from me when I'd finished with it, and he turned to a sink I hadn't even noticed in the room, to refill it and hand it back to me.

"So…how do I know you?" I asked as I held the cup in my hands, slowly tracing the rim with my thumb.

"Oh well… we ran into each other one day and I answered a few questions you had asked me."

"I live here in Konoha then?" I asked with a slight frown. It didn't sound right, but…I couldn't figure out why.

"I should let the Hokage know that you're awake again." He said, evading my question and heading towards the window.

"Do you have something against doors?" I blurted out with a touch of annoyance.

He gave me a weird look that quickly turned to an amused one. "No I have nothing against doors." He chuckled. "They just aren't as cool."

"So in other words, you just want to show off." I deadpanned.

"I just wanted to show you my cool ninja skills." He whined, though it sounded more amused then whiny.

I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled again, bringing a small amused twist to my mouth.

"Just wait here, I shouldn't be too long." He added on a more serious note.

"Because I could totally go anywhere anyways." I muttered under my breath after he jumped from the window.

The silver-haired scarecrow man returned exactly 45 minutes and 23 seconds later. Shortly after his arrival, the blonde and dark-haired women walked through the door. I eyed them warily as they approached me and began giving me a once-over. I guessed that I was deemed to be fine when the blonde started interrogating me.

"What's your name?" She started off immediately.

I searched my head to try to find an answer to give her, but I just couldn't find one. I shook my head slowly in frustration.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

The blonde paused for a few moments. "You don't remember your name? Do you know where you're from?"

Again I shook my head. "I don't remember."

The dark-haired woman spoke to me this time. "Do you remember if you were a ninja or not?"

I thought about for a little bit. "I don't know…" I murmured sadly.

The blonde woman continued questioning me and I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything, it's like my mind is blank. No not blank… hiding something. Yes, that's what it was. I knew that everything was there, everything I should remember, but it was being kept from me by something. I finally snapped in a mixture of emotions, at the blonde who wouldn't stop questioning me like I was some kind of enemy.

"Just what do you want from me!? I don't remember a damn thing, can't you see that? You're the fucking doctor aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be answering my questions? Why won't you just leave me alone!" I exclaimed, before jumping up and out the window with my action shocking everyone including myself.

I ran when my feet hit the ground, running faster then I'd have thought possible. I ran past the guards at the gate, never stopping and never turning back. I kept going until I all but collapsed in exhaustion against a tree.

* * *

 ****Tobi/Obito's pov****

Anger burned sharply though me, when my ex-teammate showed up to take Remi. I managed to catch her eyes for a split second, but that was all I needed to activate her technique, unfortunately causing her to black out. I would've stopped Kakashi, if I wasn't stuck with fighting the wood-style user who was unfortunately better than the last time I'd fought him. I killed him in annoyance, my body was moving on its own now, long having since giving up control to my anger.

There was no trail to follow, but that was fine. I knew Kakashi would take her to the Leaf so that's where I'd headed. A slight shudder ran through me when my mind was sucked into her sub-consciousness. It was something I'd added into her technique when I'd used the sharingan on her. It's a bit hard to explain everything about what was going on with her mind.

I explained things to her, even while knowing that she wouldn't remember it. Even while feeling the urge to just take her back, I didn't want to give her permanent psychological damage which is what would surely happen if I tried to restore her memories too quickly after her technique erases them. As my time with her drew to an end, and her tears made my heart twist painfully, I whispered my love for her just as our time together ended.

I followed everywhere they took Remi. I knew Pein was waiting, but I needed to make sure Remi would wake up. Which meant that I was silently watching every move that was made by her, and anyone around her. Specifically Kakashi. My eye twitched behind my mask, as a new wave of hate towards Kakashi began flowing. First, it was Rin. And now, after all this time, he takes Remi as well. I waited anxiously until feeling a great relief when Remi's eyes finally started to open.

Her eyes fluttered, and squeezed shut again, likely blocking out the light. I chuckled slightly bitterly in my mind as I watched her eyes slowly open. I feel a strange urge to be the first person she sees when she opens her eyes, but I suppressed the urge and continued watching from the shadows.

As she grew aware of her surroundings, she also became aware of her attachments. I remember the first time we found out she doesn't react well to needles. I smiled, remembering having to hold her down so Konan could inject the anesthetic after we had returned from a long mission, with Remi in pretty bad condition. Her hands flew to the needles first, intending to rip them out but her wrists were grabbed and held down by a dark haired woman as another woman, a blonde, started evaluating her. I watched as the blonde, Tsunade, trailed her chakra-lit hands across Remi from head to toe.

"Alright, unhook her from the machines but keep that IV in her arm a little while longer. Her chakra levels are fine, better than expected actually. Everything else seems fine as well, but we still have to be prepared for anything." Tsunade said to Shizune.

Remi stayed quiet and still as the dark haired woman began removing needles and wires from her body. She didn't speak, didn't resist, but watched everything with a confused expression. She blinked warily at the Tsunade who had begun asking her questions. She pressed herself back into the bed, trying to shrink away from everyone. _So she's afraid? Understandable I suppose. After all she doesn't remember anything right now_ , I thought silently.

"Milady I think we ought to ask questions later. I think she's probably confused and trying to process things right now." Shizune spoke softly, interrupting Tsunade's interrogation when Tsunade began relentlessly questioning Remi about the Akatsuki, much to Remi's obvious confusion.

"Yo." The silver-haired man greeted as he climbed into the room, reminding me once more of my fresh hatred towards him.

"Where were you?" Tsunade demanded. "You should've been here hours ago!"

"Well see I was just…"

"I don't care about your lame excuses." Tsunade growled in frustration. _The excuses he stole from me_ , I added silently.

As she continued talking to him about some mission, and a bunch of other things, Remi studied Kakashi for a while. She studied him intently and my gaze lazily travelled from Remi to Kakashi, until her voice shocked me.

"Ka…kashi?" She asked, her voice sounded slightly scratchy and she rubbed at her throat. I narrowed my eyes, _she remembered Kakashi?_

Tsunade abruptly cut off mid-sentence and every eye in the room was staring at Remi now. She tried to hide in the bed again as Tsunade walked over to her. She paused before reaching for Remi's throat. Remi's eyes widened and she flew off the bed over to the window in a flash, her body automatically shifting to a defense position while I just blinked blankly. Tsunade walked towards her again.

"No." Remi said, and Tsunade stopped walking.

Remi seemed to be having some difficulties with breathing, maybe due to overexertion, not to mention the blood running freely down her arm due to that needle being ripped out when she jumped. She and I winced slightly and she put pressure on her torn arm to try to control the bleeding. Tsunade closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Shizune was biting the inside of her cheek, she seemed pretty nervous.

"You need to get back on the bed, so we can help you." Tsunade spoke calmly.

Remi made no response to her words and she seemed to be trying to stay calm.

"We can't help you, if you don't let us. You'll pass out soon with that blood loss if you don't let us help you. Now please…" Tsunade was now getting irritated. "Get back in the bed!"

"Milady, if I may?" Shizune spoke up, seemingly trying to keep the blonde calm. "Perhaps Kakashi…?"

"Kakashi." Tsunade looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I glared hatefully at him from my watching spot.

Kakashi sighed. He stared at Remi for a moment before taking a step towards her. She stiffened and we warily watched Kakashi slowly walk towards her. Her foot slid back when he was about a foot in front of her and she stared at him warningly. I fought off the smirk threatening to appear as he stopped and slowly raised his hands slightly, a peace sign, I scoffed.

"It's okay." He spoke softly, a little awkwardly as though he wasn't used to trying to comfort people. _Tch, not that it surprises me_.

"Last time you had said your name was Kori, is that your name?" He asked, not moving any closer to Remi yet.

She looked confused, like she was trying to think. Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown set upon her lips.

"I don't…I don't know." She whispered.

He seemed to be confused. "You don't know your name?"

She shook her head slowly, before clutching at it while her face contorted with silent pain. I longed to rush over to her and try to comfort her but I once again resisted my urges and winced as she blacked out again. Luckily Kakashi caught her before she hit the floor, though I still glared hatefully at him, I was grateful that he caught her. I debated over whether or not to stay until she awoke again, or head back to the base. Remi made up my mind when she ( _nearly_ ) unintelligibly mumbled, "Please don't leave."

I conceded to her unconscious request, wishing I could know the reason behind why she said that. When she awoke again she was alone in the room. Well except for me of course, but she wasn't aware of my presence. She rather disdainfully noticed that the needle was in her arm once again and after seeming to recall what happened when she ripped it out the last time, she left it be.

She looked at her arm, probably looking for the tear she had made, seeing as her face was shocked when she saw her fully healed arm. Her brows furrowed and a small frown graced her lips and I immediately recongnized her face of guilt. I sighed mentally. _Of course she would feel guilty about something when she's done nothing wrong._

"So you're finally awake again?" Kakashi asked, startling her and annoying me.

Her head snapped up, instantly locking gazes with the owner of the voice. Her face twisted in confusion at whatever was going through her mind as she looked at him, and I really hated not being able to know her thoughts. She stared intensely at him, and he lazily stared back at her. I knew I should leave soon, but something was telling me to wait a little longer. So I crossed my arms across my chest and continued watching, undetected.

"How long…" Her half-asked question trailed off as her hands went to her throat.

"Mm, about 4 days." He answered anyway. "Except for that brief 15 minutes you woke up during that time." He spoke offhandedly.

She didn't seem to have a response so she seemed to just settle for glaring disdainfully at the needle in her arm.

"Here." He muttered, holding out a cup of water towards her.

She looked at the cup suspiciously, and he sighed while I smirked. _Good Remi, at least I know you're being careful, even if you don't recall me telling you to do so_.

"I can understand your hesitance, but really if we were your enemies we wouldn't be taking care of you like this. It's just cold water for your throat. Your medicine gets injected into your IV bag." Kakashi muttered.

She took the cup slowly and took a small sip, and seemed to have decided it was just water after all. She slowly drank the water and he took the cup from me when she'd finished with it. He turned to a sink to refill it for her and then handed it back to Remi.

"So…how do I know you?" She asked as she held the cup in her hands, slowly tracing the rim with her thumb.

"Oh well… we ran into each other one day and I answered a few questions you had asked me."

"I live here in Konoha then?" She asked with a slight frown. My eyebrows pulled together as I wondered what she was thinking once more.

"I should let the Hokage know that you're awake again." He said, evading her question and heading towards the window.

"Do you have something against doors?" She blurted out with a touch of annoyance. I fought back a laugh as she clearly caught Kakashi off guard. Apparently he hadn't been expecting that.

He gave her a weird look that quickly turned to an amused one. "No I have nothing against doors." He chuckled. "They just aren't as cool."

"So in other words, you just want to show off." She deadpanned. I smirked again, _there's the Remi I know_.

"I just wanted to show you my cool ninja skills." He whined, though it sounded more amused then whiny.

She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled again, bringing a small amused twist to her mouth.

"Just wait here, I shouldn't be too long." He added on a more serious note.

"Because I could totally go anywhere anyways." She muttered under her breath after he jumped from the window.

Kakashi returned a little later. Shortly after his arrival, Tsunade and Shizune walked through the door. Remi eyed them warily as they approached her and began giving her another once-over. And then, Tsunade began interrogating Remi again.

"What's your name?" She started off immediately.

Remi appeared to seriously be thinking about the question before she shook her head slowly in frustration.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

Tsunade paused for a few moments. "You don't remember your name? Do you know where you're from?"

Again Remi shook her head. "I don't remember."

Shizune spoke to her this time. "Do you remember if you were a ninja or not?"

She seemed to have thought about that one for a little bit. "I don't know…" She murmured sadly. I bit down on the inside of my cheek, hating that I was part of the cause of that sadness in her voice. It may have been her technique, but I was the one who activated her technique in the split second we locked eyes before she was taken.

Tsunade continued questioning her and she shook her head. I watched her expressions to try to figure out what she was thinking. Knitted eyebrows, likely trying to remember something. Which wouldn't be impossible, but it was unlikely. Tensing jaw, more than likely getting annoyed by the interrogation. When her eyes narrowed though, I couldn't tell. Was she simply fed up with the questions, or had she remembered something?

Her next reaction made me lean more towards the former, however I couldn't shake off the latter. She finally snapped in a mixture of emotions, at the blonde who wouldn't stop questioning her like she was some kind of enemy. And I must admit, I was irritated by the way they were treating her, after going through such lengths to kidnap her.

"Just what do you want from me!? I don't remember a damn thing, can't you see that? You're the fucking doctor aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be answering my questions? Why won't you just leave me alone!" She exclaimed, before jumping up and out the window with her action shocking everyone in the room, including herself. It seemed I was the only one waiting for her to snap.

She ran when her feet hit the ground, running faster then I'd have thought possible for her in the state she was in. She ran past the guards at the gate with a little help from me ( _not that she was aware of that of course_ ), never stopping and never turning back. She kept going until she all but collapsed in exhaustion against a tree. It took every ounce of self-control to not take her back to the base and restore her memories. Instead I picked her up and sat down with her, laying her down and resting her head on my lap as I removed my glove and placed my fingers to her head, entering her sub-conscious mind.

* * *

 _ **A/n - Alright, I don't know exactly when I'll update again. I'm not sure if any of you have read any of my other stories or not, but I have two other ongoing stories that I'm working on as well as this one. I've also got a ton of one-shots I've recently began editing and posting. My goal is to get at least one more chapter of this story posted before the end of the month. Until next time ^-^**_


End file.
